


Es por el calor

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/F, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Tomoka sólo estaba ahí porque el calor hacía que un helado no fuese una mala idea.





	Es por el calor

Era culpa del calor.

Esa era la única explicación que Tomoka había encontrado luego de pensarlo una y otra vez, cosa que había hecho desde el momento en que había dejado su casa en compañía de Kotoha hasta ahora, que les habían entregado su pedido y al fin habían podido abandonar las largas filas para sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Lo fresco de la grama, la falta de sol sobre sus cabezas y de gente a su alrededor y el helado hacían que el ambiente fuese casi agradable. Casi, porque estaba con Kotoha y aunque no podía decir que la odiara, tampoco podía decir que ella era su primera elección para pasar una tarde en compañía de alguien.

Sakuno sí lo era pero, en lugar de llamar a su mejor amiga para ir juntas a la playa, había dejado que Kotoha la llevase consigo a la heladería a la quería ir por su capricho del momento a pesar de que ésta apareció de sorpresa, como se había vuelto costumbre.

Pero estaba haciendo demasiado calor y ya estando en la heladería no tenía razón para negarse, independientemente de la compañía...

—Se va a derretir.

Las palabras de Kotoha sacaron a Tomoka de sus pensamientos y la trajeron de regreso a la realidad, en la que seguía sentada en el prado junto a Kotoha y con una copa de helado entre sus manos.

—Ya sé, ya voy —contestó Tomoka, comenzando a comer tan rápido como podía, no porque Kotoha tenía razón sino porque quería refrescarse.

Tal vez un helado no había sido una mala idea, llegó a pesar mientras sonreía cuando llegó a la mitad de su copa y fue en ese momento que Kotoha volvió a hablar:  
—¿Quieres probar?

Habían pedido sabores diferentes y Kotoha había hecho más que ofrecerle del suyo con palabras, por lo que Tomoka aceptó el ofrecimiento sin pensarlo, abriendo la boca y aceptando la cucharada de helado que ya estaba lista para ella.

El sabor cítrico del helado de Kotoha contrastaba con el dulce de ella, pero no estaba mal y seguía siendo refrescante por lo que Tomoka se encontró agrandando su sonrisa y suspirando de gusto, al menos hasta que vio a Kotoha seguir comiendo como si nada.

Realmente tenía que ser el calor, reafirmó para sí misma mientras se esforzó en concentrarse en lo que quedaba de su helado, de lo contrario no estaría ahí ni estaría tan roja como un tomate al ver a Kotoha sonreírle mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuchara.


End file.
